Sternenleuchten
by o0Caro0o
Summary: Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Ich schob es einfach auf den Vollmond, auf meinen malträtierten Zustand, auf die Abgründe in unser beider Seelen, dass seine Hände plötzlich auf meinem Körper waren.


„He

Geneigte Leserschaft,  
das habe ich diesen Nachmittag geschrieben. Es ist weder überarbeitet, noch gebetat, und es soll auch keine großartige Charakterstudie sein, nur ein kleiner Oneshot, über zwei, die alleine nicht überleben würden.  
Viel Spaß!

_**Sternenleuchten**_

„He." Sirius ließ sich neben mir auf die kalte Bank nieder. „Alles klar?"

„Ja", antwortete ich, ohne ihn anzusehen. Ich wäre lieber alleine geblieben. Seine unbekümmerte Art war jetzt das Letzte, was ich brauchen konnte.

„Warum sitzt du dann hier draußen? Komm wieder mit rein."

„Nein. Ich bleib lieber hier und schau mir den Mond an."

Neben mir blieb es still, und ich riskierte einen schnellen Seitenblick. Sirius sah mich an, sein Atem war als Nebel sichtbar.

„Moony", flüsterte er und brachte seinen Schulter an meine, „du schaust dir nie den Mond an."

„Heute schon." Weil er schuld war, an allem. Weil er jeden Monat bewirkte, dass ich beinah den Verstand verlor, und er mir jeden Tag etwas gab, das die Menschen vor mir zurückweichen ließ.

„Schau dir lieber die Sterne an", schlug Sirius vor und lehnte sich nach hinten, den Kopf im Nacken. „Kann man den Hundsstern sehen?"

„Natürlich. Es ist Winter, da geht er schon abends auf. Der Hellste, den du siehst."

„Ah", machte er und betrachtete den Stern, den er als seinen eigenen zu bezeichnen pflegte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war nur von kurzer Dauer. „Sag mal, ist dir nicht kalt? Komm wieder mit rein."

Ich antwortete nicht, und egal wie sehr er auf mich einredete, ich würde nicht zurück auf den Weihnachtsball gehen. Eine geraume Weil saßen wir nebeneinander und ich atmete den beißenden Rauch der Zigarette ein, die Sirius sich angezündet hatte. Der Schnee und der Mond machten die Nacht hell und überzogen die Ländereien von Hogwarts mit einer Schicht aus silbernem Puder.

„Sie haben gefragt, wen sie nie und nimmer küssen würden", sagte ich leise. Sirius blieb still, bewegte sich nicht einmal. „Lupin, meinten sie, der ist …", ich atmete durch, die kalte Luft brannte in meinem Hals, „der ist uns unheimlich. Ich stand hinter ihnen, ich hab's gehört."

Eine Hand berührte mich an der Schulter und ich wandte den Kopf.

„Ich würde dich küssen."

Von irgendwoher kämpfte sich ein Auflachen den Weg meine Kehle hoch, und ich erhob mich, der Schnee knirschte unter meinen Füßen.

„Danke, das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen."

„Ich würde dich küssen, Moony. Kein Scherz", beharrte er und strahlte vertrauensselig zu mir auf.

Ehrlicher, getreuer Padfoot, es tut mir Leid, ich konnte es nicht würdigen.

„Das hilft mir wirklich weiter. Sag das mal Mandy und den anderen", versetzte ich sarkastisch, bevor ich mich umwandte und in waidwunde Augen blickte.

„Aber ich würde dich tatsächlich küssen!"

„Geh wieder rein, Pads, ich brauch einen Augenblick für mich, okay? Sie haben ja Recht. Ich würde mich auch nicht küssen wollen, wer weiß, vielleicht raste ich völlig aus und verwandle mich außerplanmäßig."

Sirius folgte mir nicht, als ich den Pfad am Waldrand entlang zur Peitschenden Weide einschlug.

„Remus, Sie müssen das trinken!" Die Welt drohte hinter meinen Augenlidern zu bersten, in Tausendstücke voll Schmerz und Wahnsinn. Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander, in dem stummen Versuch, die Pein zu lindern, die meinen Körper und meinen Verstand auffraß.

„Ich kann Sie auch zwingen, keine Sorgen!"

Die Stimme erschien mir zu laut, zu schrill, das helle Licht in meinen Augen zu grell. Ich wusste, dass ich mich herumwarf und meine Hände das Laken nach einem warmen Körper absuchten, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich verbrannte und erfror gleichsam.

„Lassen Sie mich das machen." Ruhiger Bariton, der sich so viel besser in meinen Kopf schmiegte, wie Samt verglichen mit der hellen Frauenstimme. „Und machen Sie das Licht aus. Am besten, ich übernehme ganz."

„Wie Sie meinen, bei Ihnen macht er ja immer, was man will. Ich bin im Büro."

Es wurde weich um mich herum, weich und dunkel, und die Schmerzen ließen etwas nach, genug um den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen.

„Moony, mein Moony, ist ja gut. Mach den Mund auf, komm schon. Danach geht's dir besser."

Erst jetzt spürte ich den Becher an meinen Lippen, und ich öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Kühle Flüssigkeit rann meine wunde Kehle hinab. Ich schluckte mühsam.

„So ist gut. Jetzt lieg ruhig, ja? Du hast dich ganz schön zugerichtet. Nein, nicht an die Bauchwunde, sonst haben wir hier gleich wieder einen See aus Blut."

Im Bemühen, seinen Namen auszusprechen, bewegte ich die Lippen und fuhr mit der Hand ruhelos über das leere Laken neben mir. Er verstand, wie er immer verstand, an Tagen wie diesem.

„Moony, mein Moony", flüsterte er wieder und legte sich vorsichtig hinter mich, „was ist denn los?"

Ich sterbe, versuchte ich zu sagen, doch nur ein Lufthauch verließ meine Lippen. Trotzdem erstarrte Pads.

„N-Nein, das wirst du nicht. Bestimmt nicht." Es klang nicht überzeugt.

Es tut so weh, hauchte ich und es war das erste Mal, das ich mich bewusst beklagte über die Schmerzen.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Sirius und schob einen Arm unter meinen Kopf. „Sag mir, was ich tun kann. Bitte."

Aber ich konnte nicht sprechen, sosehr ich mich auch bemühte, es ging einfach nicht. Als ich mich bewegte, explodierte mein Bewusstsein, überschüttete mich mit Schmerz und versenkte mich in Dunkelheit.

„Da bist du ja wieder", lächelte Sirius und legte das kühle Tuch zur Seite, mit dem er meine Stirn betupft hatte. „Mach das nicht noch mal, ja?"

Ich schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf leicht in seine Richtung. Noch immer lag er neben mir in der Dunkelheit, ich spürte seinen Körper und seine Wärme, seinen Arm in meinem Nacken und seine Hand auf meiner Brust. In diesem Moment wünschte ich, es könnte immer so sein, nicht nur nach dem Vollmond.

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, du stirbst nicht."

„Ich möchte sterben", flüsterte ich heiser und es war raus, bevor ich es aufhalten konnte. Sirius starrte mich an, ich konnte seinen Blick spüren, während ich die Stirn gegen seine Brust drückte.

„Das … das geht doch wieder vorüber, es ist doch nur so eine Phase, oder?", seine Stimme klang flehend.

Schweigend atmete ich gegen sein Hemd, vor Anstrengung fühlte sich mein Körper schwer wie Blei an.

„Du kannst mich nicht allein lassen, Moony, bitte. Ich mach's doch auch nicht, wegen dir."

Oder wegen Prongs.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Pads. Da ist zuviel in den letzten Wochen, das mir den Rest gibt."

Sirius presste mich plötzlich an sich und gab einen erstickten Ton von sich. Ich erstarrte.

„Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen, Moony? Ich brauch dich doch. Ich hab's ernst gemeint, weißt du, wirklich ernst gemeint."

„Was?", hustete ich schwach und versuchte, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden von dem glühenden Schmerz in meinem Unterleib.

„Dass ich dich küssen würde." Sirius schaute zu mir hinunter, und plötzlich sah er sehr jung und sehr verletzlich aus. Meine Sicht verschwamm und ich bemerkte verspätete, dass es Tränen und nicht meine beeinträchtigte Sinneswahrnehmung war, die mir den Blick verschleierten. Dann spürte ich Lippen in meinem Mundwinkel, auf meinen Augen, auf meiner Schläfe, Tränen wegküssend. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Ich schob es einfach auf den Vollmond, auf meinen malträtierten Zustand, auf die Abgründe in unser beider Seelen, dass seine Hände plötzlich auf meinem Körper waren. Sie streichelten mich, fuhren über Haut und hatten etwas Flehendes, Drängendes, als wollten sie mir mitteilen, im Diesseits zu bleiben, nicht zu gehen, wie ich es vorhatte.

„Moony", flüsterte Sirius, und es hörte sich viel zu zärtlich, zu sanft, zu heiser an. Es klang, als würde er tatsächlich für mich und wegen mir hier sein. Seine Hand stoppte auf der Verletzung am Unterleib. „Du kannst nicht gehen. Ich hab's gerettet, also gehört es mir, oder? So ist das in deinem Märchenbuch doch. Sag, dass du bleibst."

„Ja", flüsterte ich und schloss die Augen, „es gehört dir."

Es war ein Versprechen, das ich noch bereuen würde. Weil Sterne weiterziehen am Nachthimmel, nur ein Leuchten zurücklassend, und erst nach langer Zeit wiederkehren.

Caro


End file.
